The Holder of Fate
This is me first story. Tell me what you think! The Fate Holder A young she-cat padded around in circals nervously. She was thought to be alone, but her pelt prickled whenever a noise came. There were no stars in the sky, neither a moon. All was dark. Where is it? It should be here. A tom came from the bushes and the young she-cat jumped. 'You shouldn't be here.' The she-cat nodded showing that she heard him. 'I know. I'm waiting.' 'For what.' The she-cat stopped walking andturned to the tom. 'I'm waiting for the Fate Holder's spirit.' The tom looked confused. He had never heard of a cat that believed in the myth of the fate holder. 'The Fate holder in carried through the winds and in this generation of Darkclan kits, I will make it born to the real world.' 'Who are you?' The tom stood up and walked over to the she-cat who was now sitting. 'Me? Changingwinds. I'm a wind holder.' The tom sat right next to Changingwinds. 'I'm Leapingfire. A fire holder.' Changingwinds looked at Leapingfire and saw the flame markings on his sides and face. Leapingfire did the same with Changingwinds, she had beautiful silver wind markings around her eyes and cheeks. 'So when does the Fate holder come?' Changingwinds looked away from Leapingfire and into the forest infront of her. 'It should come soon. I have studied it for the past 250 years. Carrying on my parents studies of couse. This is the last change for it to be born. There are only 1 every 50 years but no cat has bothered to born it.' just then a wind came from the forest. 'It is near!' she squeked in excitement! Leapingfire looked around and saw a bright light. 'Changeingwinds? do you know it will be born?' 'Yes it will be. In the real world, there is a queen in labor, one of her kits will be the first fate holder.' The bright light came closer and the twocats gasped. It wa more beautiful that what the myth described it as. The light dimmed and a small kit was restingin a bubble. 'The fate holder!' It came closer to Changeingwinds and Leapingfire. The bubble popped and the kit lay in the floor. Changingwinds licked the kit on the head and it lookged up at her. 'Young fate holder, This is your last to be born. Do you wish to do that?' It nodded and looked at Leapingfire then at Changingwinds. 'Are you my parents?' Leapingfire was suprised by its question. 'No,but youwill have some soon.' Leapingflames licked the kit on the head. 'Sleep now,then wake up in the real world.' It fell asleep and Changingwinds opened a portal. 'Good bye, fair fate holder. Be born now.' Changingwinds lifted the kit and dropped it down into the portal. It shut the moment the kit was gone and it when pitch black. 'We need to go now.' Changingwinds looked at leapingfire with tears in her eyes. 'Oh do i wish that The fate holder was my kit. So innocent and small.' Leapingfire wrapped his tail around Changingwinds. 'Mabye you will have kits. I know you will be a great queen.' Changingwinds nodded and started walking away with leapingfire. Oh how I wish that kit was mine to. Mine and hers. They left the forest the way Changeingwinds found it. Cold, quite and empty. Chapter 1 - My first day I was laying in my nest and could feel my mother's and brother's pelts brush against mine. I could also feel my brother trying to push me away to get our mohers milk. 'Oh Cherryblossem, I'm so proud of you! Our kits are beautiful!' That must of been my father. I squeked to sho him that I was listening and he just purred. 'Thank you. I think of nameing them now since your here. What can you think of?' There was a silence. 'I know what I want to name the tom. He looks alot like you I have to say, but how about Gingerkit? Foxkit? Duck-kit?' Mother laughted. 'I like Foxkit. Where did you get Duck-kit? that is very unique. mabye if we have another litter we could have duck-kit. But what about the she-kit?' She was talking about me! I squeked again and they both chuckled. 'She looks alot like you. How about Pinekit? Birdkit? Black-kit?' What about Brownkit? or Beaverkit? mabye Treekit, nettlekit or Mudkit?' Another cat came in and I could feel his eyes burn into the fur on my pelt. 'Cherryblossem, Otterpelt.' The cat had a deep, rough voice but also wise. 'Nightstar.' Both my parents answered. 'Are younaming your kits? I see that you can't think of one for this kit. May I help?' 'Of course!' 'How about Poppykit?' I think my mother looked at me and then at their, no, my leader. 'Perfect! thank you.' Mother licked my brothers head and then mine. She whispered to me, 'Sleep well my fair Poppykit.' I felt a bolt hit me. I remember that comment from somewhere. But I couldn't put my tail on it.